


Like Devils Can

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Problems, aaaahhhhh, but love, ma cuties, ship it to the death, they are so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has trouble with all that he's suffered and thinks that his demons will stop him from loving Steve properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Devils Can

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

There are people out there that will love you like I can. I’m not going to say there isn’t because there are. As much as it pains me I want you to know that – that someone out there could love you better than I ever could. I also want you to know, that we both have demons that we cant stand. But I love your demons the way devils can. I knew this would never be perfect and that there’d be problems. Hell Bucky we could write a book. I’m 25 years old a century after I was born. That might be problem enough for some people. For us, nah buck there are lots more. I can live with that. Can you do the same?

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/


End file.
